My little sister
by jeannie nelson
Summary: Cindy likes Peter but does he like her back
1. Chapter 1

My little sister

Peter's POV

It's been about 5 years since I've seen my sister Cindy she went off to college but she's coming back home for MY birthday Bobby just had his birthday a month ago and she didn't even come back for that I wonder why she's coming back just for MY party about an hour later my parents ask me to pick her up from the airport I gladly accept and make my way it's not a long drive about 20 minutes at the most I get there and about 15 minutes later I see my little sister walking looking for someone from the bunch of our family I yell for her

Me:CINDY! over here

I motion her over her face lights up

Cindy:Peter! Happy Birthday!Here

She hands me a wrapped gift I start to open it but she stops me

Cindy:oh no! but don't open it until we get home

She looks at me with nervous eyes and I look at her confused but I make her happy and say

Me:okay,anything for my baby sister

Cindy's POV

If only he knew the gift I got him is a little outfit that I can wear just for him if you get what I'm saying about 20 minutes later we arrive at my childhood home it looks the same as I remember it we walk in

Peter:Mom,Dad I bought a little chick back to the coop

I can't help but laugh I started liking Peter way back when he graduated from high school he still doesn't know I've given him so many hints but he too much of an idiot to notice

Mom:Cindy,I'm so glad you're home you dad had to go out but he'll be back in a while

Peter:well I'm going to go up and unpack see you later

Peter's POV

I run up to my old room and open the present Cindy I gave me I open it and I gotta say I'm a little disapointed it's an outfit but then I think back all the times Cindy would stare at me the little times she would be mad if I talked about dating another girl...OH MY GOD my little sister CINDY LIKES ME!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapters two-the best kept secrets are kept in the bedroom

Peter's POV

I put the present back in the box and hide it under my bed I run downstairs I startle Alice

Me:Oh,sorry Alice I didn't see you there

Alice:ah that's alright Peter I was just coming to tell you something it's just going to be you and Cindy for the weekend you're other brothers and sisters are coming up on Monday

Me:oh thanks for telling me won't be a problem Cindy and I have always gotten along great

Just as I say that Cindy comes down the stairs

Cindy:what won't be a problem?

Me:our brothers and sisters are not coming until Monday

I give her a wink

Cindy:oh yeah it won't be a problem at all maybe you and I should do Sherlock and Watson just like when we were kids

Cindy gives me a seductive smile and winks back at me

Alice:well I hope you two are hungry we're having Peter's favorite pork chops and apple sauce

Me: ha ha very funny but that really is my favorite

Cindy:sounds great Alice,Peter let's go wash up

We both run up to joint bathroom we had as kids

Cindy's POV

Okay so Peter doesn't know I like him or does he I decide to ask him a question

Me:so,did you open my gift?

Peter:uh...I did

Me:and what do you think?

Peter:I love it but I don't think I have the body to pull it off

I roll my eyes

Me:come on Peter be serious

Peter:I really do love it but it's just today that I finally realized that you liked liked me

Me:what about you?

Peter:well I...like like you too

Me:really?

Peter's POV

She hugs me and keeps her arms around my neck I tun to face her and put my hand on the hips

Me:so later after Alice's famous chocolate pie ,do you want to model your little outfit for me?

Cindy:sounds like a plan

Mike:Cindy,Peter dinner

Me: coming Dad

we run downstairs just like when we were kids

Carol:I hope you're hungry

I look at Cindy and give her a little wink

Peter:Starving,but I can't wait for desert

They all eat about an hour and a half later they all wash the dishes and turn is early

Me:hey Cindy let's go to the attic room

Cindy nods

Cindy:that's probably the best idea

We sneak upstairs and about 10 minutes later Cindy comes out in the little outfit I can't help but stare

Me:you have really grown up into a gouges women

She walks towards me

Cindy:does this pattern remind you of anyone?

I think about if for a moment then realize it

Me:Oh groovy Sherlock

Cindy:that's what I meant when I mentioned it earlier

I walk closer to her but then we hear a knock on the door

Cindy:shit I'll hide you make it quick

Cindy runs off an hides I go an answer the door it turns out to be my Dad

Me:hey Dad,what can I do for you?

Mike:nothing Peter,are you sleeping in here?

Me:yeah it's the best room in the house why am I not allowed?

Mike:no be my guest,I'll go check on your sister

Cindy's POV

I just heard my Dad say he was going to check on me but Peter saves my butt

Peter:NO! I mean I just checked on her she's asleep long trip and all

Dad:Okay thanks Pete see you in the morning

Peter:goodnight Dad

he leaves

Me:that was close

Peter:come here

Peter and I start kissing and then we make out and fall on the bed Peter slowly unties the top of the outfit and then flips me on my back

Peter:are you sure this is what you want?

I nod he then continues and start massaging my breasts and then leaves a trail of kisses down my torso once he gets to my sensitive spot...oh boy

Peter's POV

I hear Cindy moan

Me:Shhh! our parents are right downstairs

Cindy:it's your fault don't kiss me there

Me:you're just so good


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three-brothers and sisters

Greg's POV

It's finally Monday my wife my son and I just arrived at my childhood home. Marcia,Wally,her kids,Jan,Phillip,and Bobby we're all here. I ring the door bell and my little baby sister answers it

Cindy:oh all of you are here and give me a hug

we all pile in and do a big Brady group hug we all pull away

Me:so where's Pete?

Cindy:he's still asleep

Marcia :he always slept late

Jan:I'll go wake him up,attic room?

Cindy:yeah just make sure he wakes up

we all walk into the kitchen and say hello to Alice and Sam

Cindy's POV

Sam showed up earlier this morning him and Alice are still married

Alice:is anybody waking up Peter?

Me:uh yeah Jan

Sam:I knew there was one missing

about five minutes later Jan and Peter come down we all sit down to eat some breakfast after that we all go to play with the kids in the backyard I'm playing with Jessica (Marcia's daughter) and Peter is playing with Mickey (Marcia's son)

Jessica:Aunt Cindy,did you get along with you're brother's when you were my age?

Me:oh yeah. sometimes the one I got along with the most was Peter. why? trouble with Mickey still?

She nods

Me:don't worry it will get better

Peter's POV

Mickey:Uncle Peter,sisters are pain,aren't they?

Me:not all the we all get older we learn to love our siblings

Marcia walks up behind us

Marcia:if only that was the I appreciate you trying to teach him the right way to handle things but don't make up lies

Me:it's not a all get along great now

Marcia:really, then what are doing right now?

Me:having an adult conversation

Marcia:smart answer


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four-in the middle of the night

Everybody is sleeping in pairs but Greg and his family took the attic room for the remainder of the trip which means when Peter and Cindy meet for their secret rendezvous it needs to be extra sneaky and quiet which is hard for Cindy.

Peter's POV

I sneak into the bathroom to meet Greg pulling 'i need privacy' card again he has a kid of his

Me:Cindy,are you in here?

Cindy:why don't you turn around and find out

I turn around to find my lover/little step sister in a candle lit bubble bath

Cindy:you know this tub can fit two,care to join me?

Me:i guess I could use a soak

I get in the tub. Cindy scoots closer to me and we start to make out until we hear somebody trying to open the door.

Jan:come on Cindy you still need to lock the door. Philip knows how to knock and I'm your sister come on open up

great now we have to whisper

Cindy:Peter,you have to get out

Me:now.I just got in

Cindy:out. (she yells to Jan)I'll be right out.

She point towards the door and whispers to me

Cindy:out!

Cindy's POV

I run to the door and unlock it

me:can I help you?

Jan;yeah i need to use the bathroom,do you mind?

I shake my head no and flounce out of the room as soon as Jan closes the door to the bathroom I run into the hall and whisper

Me:Pete! Peter!

An arm comes around my waist and pulls me into the closet and closes the door

Peter:Cindy,you gotta me more careful of where you whisper you were right outside the bathroom door

Me:oh sorry Peter,what do you wanna do now?

Peter:it's too risky to keep sneaking around we need to push our feeling asides and act like nothing's going on

me:i way hoping you weren't going to say that but before that happens

We make out one last time and I go back to bed


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five-feelings aside

Greg's POV

Not that Peter is all that normal but he has been acting more strange that usual and Cindy has been acting strange too. It's time for one of my famous Greg/Marcia talks. After we all finish breakfast I ask Marcia if we can talk in the Attic she accepts

Marcia:so,what's going on?

Me:Peter and Cindy are acting strange

Marcia:more than usual?

Me:yeah and for Pete that's saying something

Marcia:oh come on Pete has always been the practical one. But Cindy she is acting like she's never lived with all of us especially Peter

Me:they were fine last night. then at breakfast they wouldn't even acknowledge each other

Marcia:then it's up to us we have to find out what going on with them. but we need Jan and Bobby to help us we're not complete without them

Me:oh we need to include Wally and Nora

Marcia:they'd be a great addition to the team

Me:great let's start this

Peter's POV

So far pushing my feeling aside for Cindy it's killing me inside I mean I've done it all my life but now that we took another step in our 'relationship' it's hard I'm pacing back and forth in my old room.I hear a knock on the door

Me:who is it?

Cindy(from outside):it's me Peter please let me in

I hesitate for a moment we've been avoiding each other since breakfast but I love her what can I say I unlock the door and let her in

Me:what are you doing? we are supposed to be pushing our feelings aside

Cindy:I know that but

me: but nothing Cindy I told you we have to keep this a secret

Cindy : find just so you know I can't push my feelings aside I always love you and I always will


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six-the Brady Seven

Nora's POV

Marcia and Greg have a plan they think Cindy and Peter are hiding something but I think Marcia is paranoid with her being a stay at home mom and Greg is always on his toes being a doctor they have something going on I need to do something fun after all I am a Brady now

Gerg:so this is the plan,Nora you are in charge of getting Cindy and Peter alone

Marcia:then if they are doing what we think their doing Wally and I will 'walk in on them'

Jan: and if there's nothing going on between them Phillip and I will ask them about relationships

Bobby:Wait,what's my part in this?

Greg:Bobby your with me our job is too make sure Mom and Dad know if something is going on if there is something going on that is

Bobby:right

Marcia:everybody knows what there doing. Nora you have to put the plan into action

Me:I know that Marcia

We all go downstairs to find Cindy and Peter reading the paper

Cindy:oh look at this Dear Libby,

my brother and sister are sneaking around a lot especially around each other, sure they are steps but what do you think

signed steptostepup

Peter:do you think..?

Cindy:no way! We were really careful but all our siblings are nosy bodies

Greg:Nora go

Greg pushes me through the double doors I almost crash into Peter

me:hey guys can you scooch over a little Peter

he moves over closer to Cindy

me:so I was wondering, are you two seeing anybody?

Peter and Cindy look at each other and both get a little flustered


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven- Alice finds out!

Cindy's POV

 _For the past few weeks Peter and I have been super careful but it seems like my brothers and sisters know something and are trying to catch us. And I can guarantee they would tell mom and dad. it's not fair why can't Peter and I just be happy. I can't stop pacing back and forth Alice walks in behind me._

 **Alice:** hey sweetie, is there anything I can help you with?

 _I jump at the sound of her voice she notices immediately good ol' Alice_

 **Alice:** Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you

 **Me:** oh you didn't scare me I was just lost in my own thoughts

 **Alice:** well if you'll excuse me hunnie I'm going to start lunch

 **Me:** would you like any help?

 **Alice:** well if you would like you could prepare the sald

 _Alice and I start making lunch. Peter walks in_

 **Peter:** Hi Alice,Hey Cindy

 _He winks at me. I look back over to Alice and she raises an eyebrow at both of us. Peter looks at me shocked and I look at him not knowing what to say._

 **Alice:** is there anything you two would like to tell me?

 _Peter and I look at each other and just shurg_

 **Peter and I:** NO!

 _Alice gives us that look we all hate. You know the look I'm talking about 'that look'_

 **Alice:** fine don't tell me. but I'll find out I always do

 _Peter and I walk into the family room to converse_

 **Me:** Peter, you and I both know that Alice will find out. I think we should tell her

 **Peter:** you're not wrong but you know as well as I do that if our parents ask her a question, she'll tell them the truth. remember that one week she left because we called her a snitch

 **Me:** but she isn't. Peter I need to tell somebody I can't sneak around like this anymore

 _I turn to walk back into the kitchen but Peter grabs my wrist to stop me_

 **Me:** Peter, please let go

 _he doesn't let go instead he tightens his grip now he's hurting me. I have tears in my eyes and my voice is faint_

 **Me:** Peter, I'm begging you please

 _but again he doesn't let go. Alice must of noticed that I was taking a long time to come back because she came looking for me. she saw Peter holding on to my wrist and me about ready to cry. this is going much further than this has too._


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter eight-peter's secret

Greg's POV

When Peter gets mad and worked up he will do things that he wouldn't normally do. Alice called Marcia,Jan,Bobby, and I into the back family room she told us about an encounter she secretly wintnessed the other day. She said Peter and Cindy were conversing about something and Peter got worked up and ended up hurting and traumatizing my poor little sister

 **Jan:** so you think Peter has an issue?

 **Alice:** that's excactly what I'm saying I hate to say this but we need to have an intervention

 **Me:** Alice,is right. Peter has never hurt Cindy before

 _We all nod in agreement_

 **Marica:** let's plan this out

 _We plan our intervention accordingly_

 _\- tell Peter we're having a 'just family' birthday party_

 _\- tell all our stories (leave Cindy for last)_

 _-if all else fails TOUGH LOVE_

 _the next morning I knock on Peter's door . He opens it_

 **Peter:** oh hey Greg

 **Me:** hey Pete, the others and I were thinking we haven't had a family party in for a while so we're having one tonight for you 8:00 sharp

 **Peter:** wow, as in another birthday party?

 **Me:** suure yeah

 _an hour later Marcia comes to me with a problem_

 **Marcia:** Greg, we have a problem Cindy won't come she won't even try to write a letter

 **Me:** I'll talk to her

 _I walk into where Cindy is staying_

 **Cindy:** Greg,my answer is no. I am never going to forgive Peter for what he did

 **Me:** that's why we're doing this. So, Pete realizes what he's done. At least try to write a letter?

 **Cindy:** fine, I'll at least try

 **Me:** that's all I ask

 _A few hours later we're all in the front family room (including Cindy) Peter comes down the stairs Peter Immediately knows something's up_

 **Peter:** what's going on? This doesn't look like a party

 **Me:** Peter, why don't take a seat?

 **Peter:** why?

 **Jan:** please Peter. We just want to talk

 **Me:** Bobby, get ready

 _Peter tries to run but every one of us blocks every possible exit_

 **Peter:** let me out of here

 **Me:** no. Sit now

 _Peter knows he has a problem so he gives in and sits down_

 **Marcia:** Peter, we care about you and we love you but what you did to Cindy is unforgivable and wrong. We've all written something the least you can do is listen

 _We all go through our letters Peter getting more bored with each one but now it's Cindy's turn._

 **Cindy:** Peter, you were always my favorite brother you always made sure I was included in everything we did but the other day when you hurt me I felt like I was  nothing I could see nothing but darkness and coldness in those eyes that were always so gentle.

 _I can tell Cindy is struggling with this she's getting all chocked up and tears streaming down her face but she finishes up_

 **Cindy:** I can never forgive you for what you did... but I will always love you

 _Cindy is so upset she runs upstairs crying. We all try to follow her but Peter stops us._

 **Peter:** Guys please let me handle this


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter nine- back to siblings

Peter's POV

I run up to the girls room and pound on the door

 **Me:** CINDY! LET ME IN

I can hear sobbing on the other side a take a deep breath and knock lightly on her door this time

 **me:** I'm sorry Cindy. Please let me in

 **Cindy:** NO! Go away Peter

 **me:** you leave me no choice

 _I run down the hall to my old room and go through the bathroom once I get into the girls room Cindy looks up startled_

 **Cindy:** shoot I forgot about the bathroom. Alright, what do you want?

 **Me:** I want to say I'm sorry for everything I put you through. You said what I did was unforgivable and I understand that but can you find a little piece in your heart to love me

 _I can see Cindy struggling with a decision about five minutes later she says something_

 **Cindy:** I found a piece to love you but only as a brother I don't want anything else to do with you other than brother/ sister stuff

 _I hang my head down but accept Cindy's decision I walk out and close the door behind me I slide down to the floor and sob quietly so no one can hear me especially Cindy. The next morning I wake up in my bed someone must of walked me to my room I hear a knock on the door._

 **Me:** come in

 _My mom pops her head in_

 **Mom:** Peter, it's time to wake up it noon I let you sleep late enough up

 **Me:** Mom, can you and dad meet me in his office in an hour? I really need to talk to you two

 **Mom:** sure I'll let your father know

 _It takes me about an hour to get ready and figure out how I'm going to tell my parents that I'm in love with my little sister I finally make my way downstairs and walk into my dads den_

 **Dad:** so Pete, what do you need to talk to us about. Failing grade, raise in your allowance?

 **Me:** funny dad funny. But what I have to say...I'm just not sure how to

 **Mom:** well I always found it best to not beat around the bush. Just come right out with it

 _I take a deep breath_

 **Me:** okay I'm in um...love with uh Cindy my sister. We've had a secret relationship for awhile but I messed it up my scary side came out again and I really hurt her

 _There's a silence in the room my parents mouths are just open for once they have nothing to say so I just leave I've lost Cindy and my parents_


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter ten-last call for Italy

 _nobody will talk to Peter this is much bigger than the time Peter broke the vase and let his siblings take the blame for it everybody except Peter are in the family room_

cindy's POV

 _we are all in the family room talking about what we should do about you-know-who_

 **mom:** sweetheart I hate to say it but you need some protection

 **me:** mom I think your right pete- I mean he is really scaring me he's been claiming he's going to stalk me until his dying day. Everything is really messed up

Peter's POV

 _I'm in my room packing up my stuff I said some things I'm not proud of and I don't trust myself around her so I decided I'm going to Italy to start a new life for myself about half an hour later I'm just about finished I just need to do one more thing. Write a note_

 _it reads:_

 _Dear Brady family,_

 _this is the last time you'll hear from me as Peter Brady I have decided it was best if I move far away and change my name goodbye for the last time..._

 _Sincerely_

 _Christopher_ _Knight_

 _(_ A/N: see what I did there. Okay back to the story)

 _I leave the note on my parents bed and just leave without anybody knowing_

Carol's POV

 _We've all thought long and hard about what to do about Peter but we all got tired of thinking and decided to go to bed as I go into my bedroom I see a piece of paper on my bed I pick it up and start to read_

 **Me:** oh my...mike,mike!

 **Mike:** yes dear, what is it?

 **Me:** I just found this note

 _I hand my husband the note he reads it_

 **Mike:** hunny I know he's not everyone's favorite person right now but he's still our son, We have to stop him. Gather up all kids

 _All of us rush out to get ready including the kids' kids and we all drive to the airport I am worried sick I don't know how to handle this but don't leave it to me to tell my kids and my grandkids that_

 **Mike:** hunny, are you okay?

 **Me:** oh Mike, I'm worried, what if Peter or Chris or whatever is really sick. He could hurt himself

 **Mike:** everything will be fine we'll find him

 _We all finally arrive at the airport and break off in different directions to look for Chris (Peter). We have plenty of coverage about after an hour of looking Marcia is the one to find him_

Marcia's POV

 _I found him but a little too late he just got on the plane I run up to the front desk_

 **Me:** I need to get on this flight

 **Airline employee:** do you have a ticket Ma'am?

 **Me:** no but-

 **Airline employee:** sorry no ticket, no flight

 **Me:** but you don't understand my bro-

 **Airline employee:** no ticket,no flight

I give up I don't have the money to buy a ticket and I can't leave Wally with the kids. I walk back over to my family

 **Me:** it's to late no ticket no flight

 **Over the loudspeaker:** last call for Sicily. Last call

 **Cindy:** i have to get on that flight

Cindy's POV

 _I run up to the counter_

 **Me:** I need to be on the very next flight to Italy

 **Airline employee:** well miss we just had a last minute cancellation on this flight, I could give you that seat?

 **Me:** yes! I'll take it

 _I board the plane I am shaking I check my seat number one more time g-1 I walk towards my seat I sit down and breathe deeply. The guy next to me notches I'm very nervous_

 **Unknown:** are you alright, miss?

 **Me:** Peter?

 **Unknown:** I don't know who Peter is. I'm Christopher, christopher knight

 **Me:** I'm Cindy, cindy Brady

 **Christopher:** this might seem a bit forward but once we land, would you like j go out?

 **Me:** i would love that

the end

 **A/n: I hope you enjoyed**


End file.
